Kaijali
Kaijali (カイジャリ) is a goblin soldier and a member of Enri Emmot's Goblin Troop. Appearance In the Anime Kaijali is shown having a scar that is slashed diagonally across his face. Personality Kaijali seems to be a considerate individual. He believes that strength is what appeals females. Background Enri Emmot used the Horn of the Goblin General to summon Kaijali and his brethren. Thanks to their help, they came to support her and Carne Village in rebuilding and protecting its inhabitants. Chronology The Two Leaders Arc Kaijali is the first to greet his master, who prepares breakfast for her extended family at her home. Kaijali tells her not to worry and then assists her in making preparations for the morning meal. He and Enri later left the house to see Nfirea Bareare and Lizzie Bareare. Upon meeting Nfirea, they find him in a disheveled and exhausted state, rabbling on his latest findings in his research. His rabbling begins to confuse the girl, prompted for Kaijali to interrupt who offered to take care of the boy until he was lucid enough for breakfast, sending his Enri back home. After she was gone he had a talk with Nfirea scolding him for his lack of attention to the girl, encouraging him pursue a relationship with her rather than hide his feelings. He returned to the house with Nfirea in tow where all the remaining goblins and the Emmot family sat down for breakfast. Later Kaijali along with his two comrades, Unlai and Gokou were part of an escort assigned by Jugem to protect Enri and Nfirea Bareare while they collected herbs in the Great Forest of Tob. When a goblin child came running, being chased by a Barghest, the goblins first instinct was to protect their charges. Kaijali followed Enri's orders to save the goblin child. The three goblins surrounded the creature, which caused it to try to use the goblin child as a hostage, only for the goblins to call its bluff. The goblins managed to lure it into a glue trap made by Nfirea and successfully slay it. Later the group returned to Carne Village with the goblin child, who introduced him as Agu. They were greeted by the sudden appearance of Lupusregina Beta. Upon reaching the house where the Goblin Troop stayed, they were joined by Brita. Together they learned of the chaotic situation of the Tob Forest, and the existence of the Demon Snake of the West and the Giant of the East The possibility of an attack on Carne Village very high, he took arms to defend his mistress's home. He took part in the battle against the duo's forces and survived.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During the Kingdom's annual war with the Baharuth Empire, Carne Village was faced by another threat in the form of Crown Prince Barbro. Nonisu and the other goblins and ogres defended the village whilst the villagers escaped.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle Abilities and Powers Kaijali is a level 8 goblin soldier. He is equipped with a chain shirt, a round shield and a sturdy machete which hangs from his belts. Relationships Enri Emmot Like all the summoned goblins, Kaijali is fiercely loyal to Enri Emmot. He comforted Enri when almost damaged her mother's cleaver, and the fact they the village is without a blacksmith to repair it should be broken. Nemu Emmot Kaijali seems to get along with Nemu, as she is his master's sister. He even allows the eager young girl to assist him, such as awakening the other goblins for breakfast. Nfirea Bareare Like the other goblins Kaljali is supportive of Nfirea relationship with Enri. However Kaijali seems a bit exasperated by the young pharmacist's inability to communicate normally with Enri. He gives his advice to help the young man attract Enri's attention, telling him to flex his muscles in front of the girl. Trivia * In the Anime, Kaijali gets into an argument with Gokou about who is going to marry Enri. Quotes * (To Nfirea):"Look, Ani-san. Are you alright with this? You’re in love with Ane-san, aren’t you?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Goblins Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Summons Category:Goblin Troop Category:Nazarick